weak willed & weak kneed
by lilypads
Summary: a spark neglected makes a mighty fire. —kakashisakura / hiatus.
1. the money maker

**disclaimer: **as usual ladies (& gentlemen?) i do not own.  
**notes1**: these are basically tiny drabbles in a story—sakura will go through a bunch of "tips" that ino offered her on how to score kakashi. But there is actually a plot behind them, and they all relate and will eventually come to a relevant ending.  
**notes2**: please don't expect frequent updates as i start uni soon so i will be busy, this is just a bit of fun as i LOVE writing humours kakasaku.  
**notes3**: also, i am dead hungry & tired.

**title**: weak-willed & weak-kneed  
**summary**: the money maker

___(summary quote by robert herrick - that is, the one in the actual summary, not these ones!)_

* * *

weak-willed & weak-kneed

#

To capture the prey, you must _always _be ready for the consequences—_especially _when your prey is fourteen years your senior and has seen you at your best _and _your worst. But most importantly, it's because he's supposed to be a fatherly figure and yet, you can't help but imagine what this man looks like naked, in a shower, covered in soap.

* * *

Sakura was set on a task that could possibly destroy her career, her friendships and her morals; but when the idea of running her hands across this males body was so tantalising (and so _damned _reachable) she rather thought she did not care—but of course she did, just not at this particular moment.

There was always a pinnacle starting point for these absurd sort of crushes and hers came with a healthy dose of seeing her sensei half-naked regularly. About a year prior, she had walked in on Kakashi bathing in a river on a mission. His pants were on (thank god, or she may of fainted then and there) but his jounin shirt had been discarded, leaving pale, lean muscles to bathe in the suns glow.

For about ten minutes—and fuck decency, she was _overwhelmed—_Sakura had just stood there like a particularly hapless melon, staring without any thought to his privacy. He wasn't looking at her luckily, but as he picked up water in his hands and splashed it over his hair, she felt her knees tremble. Whether this was from seeing her sensei in all his glory, or just because this image was pleasing, she didn't know— nor care.

Since then, Sakura had found herself taking quite regular peeks on missions, especially when the water was shallow and the sun was bathing his skin. This was _slightly _creepy, yes, but it was also quite educational. Sakura had never seen him so raw and real before—never seen him without _clothes _on either, and so she treated this as a "learning curve".

(when she wasn't ogling his chest and feeling plights of tingles between her thighs, that was)

But this had become quite tediously boring, as she never actually got to _do _anything.

Quite often she found herself picturing both of them in the lake: he would be all naked in his wonderful, manly glory and she, in turn, would look stunning and _not _like some wet, sodden dog who'd fallen in a river by accident. But then this image would come to bite her on the backside as Sakura _knew _she looked _exactly _like the ugly wet dog in water.

So this was why she decided she would find a way into this man's pants without the trouble of water. Obviously, she had entrusted Ino with this secret—though the girls reaction was about as helpful as a chocolate teapot (i.e. not very)—hoping that it would _stay _that way. Sakura absolutely could not afford for crazy gossip to spread about her.

After all, she had only recently managed to shake off the rumours about her being "infatuated" with Sasuke. She most certainly _was not _infatuated with him... not any more, anyway.

Besides, it was common knowledge that Sasuke found nothing but his own reflection a turn on.

The plan, Sakura had decided, was to lure Kakashi in with a bunch of tips from Ino (who had insisted she play it cool, suave and sexy) until Kakashi could not resist any longer, threw his rules and his own morals out the window and _fucked her senseless _(without water!).

* * *

**1. **act like you are hot shit  
(_trust me, it'll work!_)

Sakura sauntered (yes, literally _sauntered_) up to training ground three on a warm Saturday afternoon.

Ino had tweaked her zip up top and her skirt, both now riding at dangerously exposing lengths—hell, you could already see the beginnings of Sakura's breasts!—and she'd sprayed a little perfume in important areas. Ino said that the breast bone, the wrists and her throat were pinnacle points on a woman's body.

So when she reached all three men, there was obviously a moment's stunned silence.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes from travelling south (he did it three times, each time blinking to see if it was his dream come true, or just an illusion); Sasuke looked, if possible, more indifferent than she had ever seen him and Kakashi, ever the enigma, simply sent her a cheery eye-crease. The only attention she had managed to get from this was Naruto's drifting eyes and Sasuke's complete indifference.

_Infuriating, _Sakura thought, irritated, _no matter, I'll show them._

"Sakura...?" Naruto asked uncertainly. He still hadn't decided if he had woken up this morning or not.

Sakura rolled her eyes, flipped her hair over her shoulder—like Ino had advised—sent Kakashi a coy look and then said, quite plainly, "Yes, Naruto, it _is _me — you're not dreaming."

"Wow," the blonde breathed, watching as she placed a hand on her hip and shared a withering look with Sasuke.

"C'mon, idiot, before you start getting hard," Sasuke dragged the boy by his forearm towards the other end of the training grounds, leaving Sakura with Kakashi. The silence was palpable. But Sakura didn't much mind as this gave her an opportunity to "flaunt what god gave her".

Taking a long stride up to Kakashi, she smiled warmly at him ("Push your boobs out when you're near him. I _guarantee _he won't be able to keep his eyes from 'em") and made a point of squaring her shoulders so her chest was on display for him. Unfortunately for both Sakura and Ino, his eyes _did not _travel towards them, nor did he seem to noticed the change in her demeanour. The word 'hopeless case' came to mind.

"Looks like it's just you and me today, Sakura," he said pleasantly.

"Looks like it, sensei," _good grief, _she thought with a panic. She hadn't intended for it to come out so _coquettish. _Her voice was almost bordering on a purr and she had no idea where it had come from — Ino hadn't even told her to do this! For a moment, there was a silence that weighed down on her with humiliating gravity.

Then: "Shall we get to it then?"

About forty minutes later and she was as close to seducing Kakashi as a frog was to kissing a princess.

Kakashi had been standing almost inches behind her the entire time, pointing out where she was going wrong, what she needed to improve and what he liked. But not once had he mentioned that he liked her perfume, or her new clothes or even just a _general _compliment concerning her. If this carried on, she was sorely tempted to just whirl round and kiss—and simultaneously knee—him (in the groin).

"That's it, Sakura," he prompted, his nose buried deep within his stupid orange book. "Just get your leg a little higher."

Sakura sent him yet another glare, though he hardly noticed, and ground her teeth together. This outfit was doing nothing for her technique—she was so afraid of getting her leg up and then _someone, anyone _walking in on her. They would get a face full of her private parts no doubt, as her panties weren't exactly the best for ninja training.

Yes, yes, yes she knew this was technically all her fault, but she had been sure that it would work.

"Kakashi-_sensei,_" she whined, dropping her "hot shit" pretence for a moment, "I _can't _get it any higher."

For the first time, he removed his face from his book and sent her a curious look—her heart skipped a beat—then said, "Perhaps you should have worn something a little more _suitable _then," the eye-crease he offered almost made her scream. Sakura stared back at him unflinchingly, her heart hammering away like a war drum and her thighs aching from overuse.

"Oh," she said. "Don't you like my new outfit?"

_You're playing with fire, _her brain taunted, but she ignored it because she'd always been fascinated with fire.

He met her gaze head on, his visible eye was a little brighter in the late afternoon light and she could plainly see specks of hazel and blue. His eye colour had always been intriguing to her, because from afar, it looked black. Then up close, you could see all the tiny colours and hues that made up the dark set to his pupils.

"I never said that," he responded, almost making it sound like a reprimand.

This time, she couldn't stop the way her breath hitched slightly in her throat—was he... admitting that he liked it? Sakura felt quite hot suddenly (even though she was hardly wearing a scrap of clothing).

"However," he continued, his cool voice returning, "Your outfit is still highly inappropriate for training. Not only can you barely move, you're also attracting attention that _really shouldn't be spying on girls when they don't realise,_" he said the last bit quite loudly, then added sternly, "Get out here Naruto, Sasuke."

Sakura felt herself flush with pure anger, like a volcano, she exploded the moment the two boys stalked out of the trees, their tails between their legs.

"Perverts!" She shouted shrilly, pointing an accusatory finger and doing up her zipper. "If I _ever _catch you two doing that again I won't hesitate to smash your heads together, and trust me, I _will _enjoy doing it."

"B-but, Sakura!" Naruto tried to argue, but was cut off.

"Don't — "_b-but, Sakura_' me!" she stormed right up to him and took him by the cuff of his jacket (despite the height difference, she had always been more intimidating) her eyes narrowing dangerously, like a viper to a scared little mouse. "Do you _want _my fist rammed into your face, idiot?"

"N-no!" he stammered, releasing himself from her grip and hiding behind Sasuke.

Rounding on Sasuke now, she said in a low, threatening voice, "And _you,_" he had the sense not to speak, "I would have expected more from you, considering how _proud _you are about women's privileges and privacy. But no, how wrong I am, you're _just as bad as him_," she nodded in the direction of the cowering Naruto.

Sasuke _did not _look happy to be in the same category as Naruto and promptly scowled to show it.

Once she was done threatening to chop their manhood off, Sakura returned to Kakashi's side ("hot shit" now _completely _forgotten) and demanded, "Gimme your jounin shirt so I can get this shit done."

Kakashi said nothing as he peeled off his long sleeved shirt, leaving him clad in only his under shirt, jounin pants and mask—he handed it over and watched as she put it over her exposing clothes, tied her hair back and nodded with satisfaction. Although the shirt came down to her thighs, it covered everything if she needed to lift her leg up (damn her for leaving her shorts at home).

It also smelt delicious.

"Right," she declared. "Show me how to get my leg up."


	2. eyes on the prize

**disclaimer**:dis-ca-laimed!  
**notes1**: research on these tips on how to flirt with men are drawing many blanks, guys. so a lot of these are coming from my own warped experience with flirting (and having that one friend with misguided information on _how to — _we've all got one!). anyway. that's why they may seem somewhat... stupid. because I CAN'T FLIRT so yeah.  
**notes2**: i know this one pales in comparison to my first chapter, but i've been so busy and tired and i also know that that is a terribly weak excuse. but i apologize; this _will _get more dramatic as the plot, ah, thickens? well. i hope i can satisfy you enough with this, for now.  
**notes3**: my authors notes are so long! shut up emma!

**title**: weak-willed & weak-kneed  
**summary**: eyes on the prize

* * *

weak-willed & weak-kneed

#

So the whole "act like you're hot shit" had not worked, not entirely, anyway.

Though disappointment was evident, Sakura had an inkling that it wouldn't work—the type of men Ino attracted were _into _that stuff. Kakashi, however, seemed a lot more lax in his female type. Whether that meant he liked them preferably de-robed, or not, though, was something else. But at least Sakura could say that somehow, it had rubbed off a little.

Kakashi had gotten closer to her then she could remember him ever being.

Which, she thought, was progress in itself.

But slight progress aside, she still had yet to hold his attention for longer than a training session from hell.

So it was time to "up the ante" as Ino had so eloquently put it.

* * *

**2. **eye-contact is a must  
(_give him those fluttery "come to bed" eyes!_)

Strangely enough, the opportunity presented itself in a small tea shop on a rather tedious mission to collect a scroll from Wind Country.

Sakura had kept her distance on the way there—preferring to listen as Sasuke and Naruto squabbled incessantly (like the old married couple they had always been) about who was going to get the single room in the inn they'd be inhabiting that evening. What the medic decided to hold back from them was that, due to her lady-like bits, _she _would be getting that room. Of course, telling them would only kill the fun, so she kept her mouth shut and her eyes straight.

The journey there had been uneventful.

Kakashi held his same I-Am-Not-Really-Here attitude as they flew through trees, whilst Sasuke remained stoic after his argument and Naruto whistled merrily, as if he had not just insulted the Uchiha. Sakura, though, was winding through countless ways of cornering Kakashi and "giving him the old eye"—whatever the hell _that_ meant—which was drawing a fair few blanks.

But as they stopped at a tea shop (that was only a short distance from the inn!) because Naruto, and she quotes, "need to piss real bad, oh god, Kakashi-sensei _I can feel it coming out!_" Sakura rather thought she may of been given a blessing in the form of Naruto's frustratingly weak bladder.

To Sakura's great relief, they sat down in the tea shop and Kakashi suggested they just eat dinner here—and when Hatake Kakashi offers to pay, you do not object. So Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi took their seats, Sakura placing herself opposite Kakashi so she could attempt the whole eye-contact rubbish Ino had blabbered on about. Though, admittedly, eye-contact with a man who only showed _one eye _(and even then, he barely paid attention) wasn't going to be an easy ride.

"I wonder why Naruto is taking so long," Kakashi mused, breaking the almost uncomfortable silence.

Sasuke had his head in his palm, his eyes cast out the window and a brooding look across his face. He barely inclined his head as Kakashi spoke.

"Oh, he probably didn't _only _need to wee," Sakura replied. She attempted to catch his eye, but it slipped away and stared almost past her.

"That's not very nice, Sakura," he rebuked without much real conviction, then added, almost as if teasing, "After all, you did have the same thing as him for breakfast this morning, didn't you?"

An almost blush spread across her face as she blanched. Correct. She _did _have the same as Naruto (ramen was always an easy option before missions, after all). But that wasn't exactly what had made her start so uneasily — his visible eye, his dark, smouldering eye was pinned on her with rapid attention. Because she was sat opposite him, Sakura could hardly divert her own eyes elsewhere. Wasn't this what she had wanted?

Then, almost as suddenly, it ended.

And Sakura silently thanked the gods.

Not yet — she wasn't quite ready for that attention _just _yet, especially with Sasuke sat there looking miserable as sin.

After another few tense minutes, Naruto came stumbling through the tea shop and landed himself loudly on the chair opposite Sasuke, grinning. "That's so much better," he almost sounded relaxed, as if relieved from his terrible toilet burden.

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke grumbled, scowling.

Naruto fired up instantly. _Typical_, Sakura thought dully. "You're just sour because, for once, _I _won an argument and you can't handle it, bastard," Naruto countered smugly, crossing his arms and giving the Uchiha his most complacent look of self-satisfaction. It was as if a war was about to break out as Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Naruto egged him on. Well, that was until Kakashi cut in tonelessly.

"Oh. They do miso ramen here," his smooth baritone cut across the war zone, pausing all threat. "With extra pork. How delicious."

Sakura watched in fascination as one sentence halted all danger — Naruto had reared in his seat, leaning over Kakashi as he read the small menu. The absolute shine that grew across his face was blinding. Sakura exchanged a look with Sasuke, who was fighting a smirk of his own. Somehow their former sensei had managed to turn a dire situation into a conversation about food.

_Only Kakashi_, she thought, a warmth in her stomach.

The atmosphere around the table seemed to lull into friendly banter, as Naruto and Sasuke threw joking insults at each other and Sakura stared resolutely at the table. Eye-contact, she discovered, was a lot harder than she had originally been informed. Ino had spoke about it like it was some secret art (_"It's all in the eyes, Sakura — you wanna know his soul, his personality, his dirty little secrets? The eyes_") to be practised and preformed.

She ate in comfortable silence, once again slinking in the sidelines as her two team mates executed their own conversation across the table. Kakashi, as she had thought, did not eat. He had claimed he wasn't hungry and then turned the subject on Naruto. That one-track mind of his would get him into trouble one day.

And then the two boys stood up and Sakura felt dread in her gut.

"We thought we'd... go do a bit of training," Sasuke explained evasively.

"Yeah," Naruto chimed, "the inn's only ten minutes, right, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Well then. We'll see you back there in an hour, or something," Naruto said, turning away and not managing to hide a snigger. Sasuke gave the two remaining people a vague nod, a sweep of his pooling eyes and trailed behind Naruto somewhat dejectedly. _What the... _she inwardly fumed. What were those two moron's playing at! Surely they had not done this innocently, not if Naruto had scampered off with his hand over his mouth like that. And especially if Sasuke looked almost reluctant.

Sakura finally found the courage to lift her head, pink strands falling into her face.

Kakashi wasn't staring at her necessarily, but he wasn't exactly looking past, nor through her either. This, surely, was the best moment to use the fluttery eye tip? When it was just them two. Just the two of them.

No one else.

Here goes...

Sakura sucked in a breath and began batbatbatting her lashes almost seductively, her heart thundering in her chest, as she wondered what exactly she looked like. For a moment, Kakashi didn't react. Then he raised a silver brow and said with concern, "Are your eyes all right, Sakura?"

For a second, her mind went blank and her eyelashes stopped fluttering, then:

"I—of course they are!" she spluttered stupidly. Her cheeks flamed red as she looked away, humiliated. "Why... why wouldn't they be."

Kakashi shrugged. He looked away, far off out the window and Sakura felt the beginnings of anger with herself. If she could strut up to him in provocative clothing, why couldn't she make eye-contact with him (without looking utterly retarded, that was). Logically speaking, dressing like a tart should have been harder—should have made her feel more self-conscious. But, as her eyes flickered to his face, she felt heat spread once again.

He was close.

Just like last time, he was closer and more personal — it was hard to concentrate on _any _part of her body, let alone her eyelashes, when he was near.

"Twitchy eyes are usually brought on by lack of sleep," he mused. "Have you been having trouble sleeping, Sakura?"

"What? No!" Sakura bit out defensively, gaining his undivided attention again.

He hummed thoughtfully, his visible eye regarding her coolly. "I see. Then perhaps you've just got a naturally twitchy eyes," that infuriating eye crease was back at full blast. He almost looked pleased with him. Sakura glowered hard.

"I do _not_ have 'naturally twitchy eyes'," she ground out with vehemence, quoting his words. "I..." _oh crud how do I get myself out of this situation. _"I just had something in my eye is all," she huffed finally. They had yet to break the eye-contact though, which she supposed was a general step in the right direction, however misleading it may of been.

Kakashi looked as if he may of been holding back something; then he chuckled and it surprised Sakura enough to make her gape. Kakashi barely ever laughed naturally. Sakura stared on as his mirth rung out in the small, almost deserted tea shop. "Is that what they're calling it these days?" he asked, it seemed, to himself. Sakura was about to cut in angrily and ask him what on earth he was talking about — old age getting to him, or something, when he spoke. "We should go get Naruto and Sasuke, I daresay if we leave them any longer, they may disembowel each other."

Sakura had no choice but to follow him. She was fuming the entire way. She ignored Naruto's persistent questions; ignored Sasuke's eyes on her and ignored (with _so much _effort) Kakashi's carefree attitude to it all. Did he know how exasperating he could be? Did he know the reaction he brought out on her, even now? And _god, _could he possibly know about all her escapades by the lake, watching him in all his naked glory?

No. Of course he didn't — she had concealed her chakra, after all.

But just as the thought sprang to mind, she lifted her head to peek a glance, and _there._

He was looking right at her. Not past. Not through. Not even fleeting.

Right-fucking-at-her.

_He knows, _was the only coherent thought that swarmed through her.


	3. compliments are confectionery

**disclaimer**: the usual.  
**notes1**: i just want to say sorry if this seems ooc, or any other chapter for that matter. but i do think both characters need to be somewhat ooc for them to be even TOGETHER. they aren't exactly canon, tbf. so yeah. crackcrackcrack.  
**notes2**: anyway, this is a quicker update as i've had some nights to write because my uni freshers has failed me. but i have made a few friends, which is a damn relief. does anyone even read these things?  
**notes3**: well. i'll shap now. enjoy.

_p.s_: you're all frickin lovely & i want to kiss you all! *kisskisskiss* ;)

**title**: weak-willed & weak-kneed  
**summary**: compliments are confectionery

* * *

weak-willed & weak-kneed

#

"I think he knows," Sakura said gravely, her fingers fiddling with the handle of her tea cup.

After the mission (which had ended in almost silence, with Sakura avoiding Kakashi like the plague) she had shut herself back in her apartment and attempted to rationalise her thoughts. If Kakashi had known, he would of made some kind of indication that he had, right? That was what a normal person would do. If Sakura had caught someone sneaking looks at _her _bathing — well. Let's just say they probably wouldn't have eyes left _to _peek.

But... that look he had given her. It was more than just a look. It felt more like a silent understanding.

Like he had just _known _what she was thinking and was confirming it with that dark eye of his.

Damn it all the hell.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen," Ino waved the comment away dismissively. "How could he have known? You said yourself you kept your chakra under control — and I don't know anyone who's better at chakra control than you, Sakura. So he can't of known, he's not _that _perceptive."

"He caught both Naruto _and _Sasuke in the bushes at training," Sakura responded with a pointed look.

"Exactly," was Ino's reasonable response (and by reasonable, she meant not). "It's Naruto and Sasuke. They're both idiots. I know, I know—" Ino stopped Sakura before she could cut in with a 'but Sasuke is skilled at chakra concealing too', "—But he was distracted. If what you told me is correct, that you were practically naked, I highly doubt even Sasuke's I-Find-Nothing-And-Noone-Sexy attitude could resist. He _is _a man."

Sakura considered this for a second. A man. Sasuke... found her sexy? Ha. That thought was almost laughable, had it not been so repulsive. Her attraction to Sasuke had faded drastically since he had returned, seeing as he hardly gave her anything more than a few syllables and blank looks. It was always Naruto and Sasuke, always would be.

But then, if even Sasuke couldn't refrain _why _could Kakashi? He was a man too! (a hell of _a lot of _man, mind.)

"Well, even so, nothing is working, pig," Sakura said wearily. "I've tried peeling off layers, which only got me so far, and I've tried eye-contact. Needless to say, that was about as helpful as prancing around scantily clothed."

Ino brought her own cup to her lips, her bright blue eyes giving Sakura a quick run-over. When she put the cup down, she thought she may have struck gold. "Isn't it _obvious, _forehead? Compliment him! He's got an ego, like every other male on the planet, and all it needs is a bit of thoughtful stroking."

"I can tell you what needs some thoughtful stroking," Sakura muttered, "And it sure as hell isn't his ego."

Both girls erupted into laughter, and when they calmed down, Ino had her serious face back on. "Compliments are confectionery, Sakura. _Compliments are confectionery_."

* * *

**3. **shower him with compliments  
(_and you shall bathe in the benefits!_)

Back to the training ground.

It wasn't even afternoon by the time Sakura arrived there, with the warm summer air and the faint breeze. Though this time she had ditched any sort of fake persona of being "hot shit" because she just could not be bothered. It was just Sakura and a string of compliments that she had memorised. With the help of Ino The Ever Helpful, of course.

There was no sign of either Naruto or Sasuke today, which made her job that much easier (and that much more daunting).

At least those two imbeciles gave her a distraction if she needed one. But without them, it was just her and Kakashi. The thought brought out a series of goosebumps all across her skin. Being alone with Kakashi had proved almost difficult, especially since their last _misunderstanding. _The first time he had stood close but was so detached, he may as well of been ten miles away, and the second time was just a disaster. God forbid she try and engage him in any more eye-contact (or have another "twitching" episode, as he had so eloquently put it).

Kakashi was perched lazily on a boulder, reading his book and looking as fabulous as anything.

Sakura took a moment to compose herself and walked right on up to him, leaving a scarce amount of space between them. In fact, if she had moved a foot further, she would be between his legs. What a wonderful place to be. He didn't look up until she cleared her throat, which was suspicious. He would have to be a moron to not realise she was inches from his body.

"Morning, Sakura," he said with false cheer. "You're looking perky today."

_Perky, _Sakura thought, stifling a childish giggle. "What am I doing today?" she got straight to the point, as her plan could then click into place smoothly.

He lowered his book and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh nothing of real importance," he was being rather vague. "Just a few exercises, maybe some taijustsu, maybe not." he offered her a smile, but she didn't respond.

"Right," Sakura said slowly. "So you haven't even thought of a plan of action. How typical."

Kakashi chuckled — the sound startled her again. She wasn't used to his genuine laughter yet. "If you start with some stretches, I'll decided whether I want you to take things a little further. But for now, let's just concentrate on the present." he made a gesture for her to get moving and Sakura sighed grumpily, following his instructions despite herself.

She put herself a little away's from the boulder and its inhabitant. Sakura took her left leg in her hand and bent it backwards, feeling her muscles relax and stretch into place. Then, all casual-like, she said, "You've got a really pretty eye, did you know that, Kakashi?" (_oh, Sakura, you sound mental_)

He lifted said eye and cocked a brow. "That's very nice of you, Sakura. I don't suppose you mean my sharingan, do you?"

"Oh... uhm, no. I meant your actual eye," this conversation was starting to sound ridiculous. Sakura dropped her left leg and took her right in her hand, repeating the action with calm ease. Kakashi was staring at her but with less intensity than usual. As if she had just commented on the weather.

"Ah."

That was all she got from him, as he turned back to his book and proceeded reading. It took all her strength not to casually spark some chakra in her hand and send a lovely bundle of fist to his _pretty _eye. Yeah. That would teach him, wouldn't it? Forget flirting when she could beat the crap out of him and force him to have wild sex with her.

_Wow_. Sakura bit her lip and suppressed a snort of loud laughter.

So the compliment about his eye hadn't worked. Well, it was a feeble attempt anyway. Let's turn up the heat, shall we? "You know... you have lovely shoulders," Sakura went for indifference again, focusing on her arms now, holding one out as the other crossed the back of her forearm. "Very lean. Very broad. I bet they feel nice as well."

This seemed to warrant _some _reaction from her former sensei. He lifted his head up slowly and regarded her coolly. But behind the cool, there was something. _Something. _Was it warning, or was it heat? Sakura swallowed hard, pushing down on her own rising temperature. Though this seemed a lot harder said than done because she could feel it like lava between her thighs.

"Sakura," it was warning, definitely. Subtle, yes, but no doubt a warning. But unfortunately, it only made her more aroused. His voice was low, steady. No longer did he sound like he was a million miles away — he was right here with her. Tone deep and eye focused solely on her face. Sakura knew he had the sense not to give any other part of her body a quick look.

This was getting serious; but fuck was it thrilling.

"I've always liked your abs too," Sakura's mouth was moving on its own accord now. She lifted her right arm up over her head and felt her muscles pulling taunt. Her midriff exposed, her body tense and apprehensive, she was just _waiting. _But she was holding the whole disinterest very well. It was a lot easier than she had thought. In fact, without the eye-contact, she felt she could say and do anything.

"_Sakura._" his book was down, forgotten.

"...I've often wondered how it would feel to run my fingers across—"

Seconds. It took him seconds to be there—inches, moments, centimetres—from her face, her body. Suddenly there was no air; no breeze, no sun, no ground. There was just a static buzz, her blood that seemed to roar and her heart. Good _god _her heart was like a stampede of riled hormonal bulls. It was a feat he couldn't bloody well _hear _it.

But that wasn't all — because he was warm, he was close, he was smouldering and leering over her. His visible eye stayed focused on her, his body a breaths away and _everything felt so right. _

"You have no idea what you're saying, Sakura," Kakashi said low and hoarse. His self-control seemed to be hanging loosely between them, as if it were the very virtue that kept them apart. "If you did, you wouldn't be blushing."

Sakura's hand shot half-way to her face, the fell back limply. He was right, she could feel the burning on her cheeks already, and his eyes weren't exactly helping. Nor was that self-assured tone he was taking with her. If she wasn't currently shaking from body to blood, she probably would have _actually _given him a hard knee to the groin. But instead, she just narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders.

Just because she was younger, relatively less experienced and a girl, he thought he could belittle her? Nuh-uh. No ball, buddy.

"Yeah? And you have no idea what you're missing, Kakashi," _oh! that was a good one, girl. Ino would be proud. _The look on his face was priceless. He almost seemed shocked to hear those words, laced with confidence and sensuality. Oh-ho-ho, was he not expecting such a bold comment. "I'm not a little girl any more — I know what I want, and what I want is you."

There was another pregnant pause. Sakura was trying with laboured patience to not focus on the small things here; he was so damn close. His knees grazed her thighs and his frame seemed to positively tower over her. But it was the way he was staring at her that made her feel all kinds of things. Such intensity, she was sure she'd find her body on fire in a matter of moments.

"No," he finally said — his voice strained almost to the point of sounding strangled. "No. You don't have the stamina to keep up with me," he turned away for a second, watching the lake and the trees and the whistle of the wind, then back. "We have work to finish. Get back into position."

He stepped away, presuming his spot on the boulder where his book become his priority once more. When he was far enough away, Sakura exhaled with more momentum than she could imagine. Her heart was still a thunderstorm in her ears, and heavens, her body was swarmed with enough heat to set _herself _on fire. But it was fucking gorgeous.

Adrenaline coursed her veins and pleasure dripped from her tongue.

Despite not getting what she wanted, Sakura rather thought she was close.

If he had to take a moment to steady himself, to ground his decision and backtrack, then her progress was further then she expected. Kakashi would come, she was more than sure of it. But for now — because she needed to cool down herself — she would resume practise and work on his self-control some more another day.

Sakura gave him one look, knowing that he knew about her escapades, and smirked.

_That's _why he didn't call her out on it, the little pervert. He was secretly _enjoying _her prying.

Yes. This was certainly playing in her favour.


	4. the dutch & the courage

**disclaimer**: i claim to own nothing; thus i have disclaimed. claim. dis. DISCLAIMED.  
**notes1**: i'm not entirely happy with this chapter... but i can't find a way to make it any better. you would not believe how many times i've deleted and re-wrote. it's bloody frustrating. but, shit. i can't seem to improve it any more.  
**notes2**: also, it ends really, really abruptly. i'm trying to grasp kakashi's character in this type of situation and it's proving tricky. i reckon he would probably slip up _a little _but he is a cautious man, so his wits haven't left him just yet. plus, he wouldn't take advantage of his drunk ex-student.  
**notes3**: blah. why i felt like i needed to justify myself... idk. but i hate to disappoint, so there we go.

**title**: weak-willed & weak-kneed  
**summary**: pass me the dutch & i'll show you the courage

* * *

weak-willed & weak-kneed

#

Sakura stood motionless before her full-length mirror.

Staring back at her was a girl who wore a thigh length summer dress, white sandals and rosette coloured hair pinned and structured to prohibition curls. Her face was about as caked as she could possibly stand — nothing to Ino's extremities, but enough to cover the irritating freckles that bridged her nose, and a few horrid blackheads and spots. Of course they would make their grand appearance on the only night she got off.

"Typical," Sakura murmured as she brushed a curl from her face.

Well. None of that mattered much anyway. The bar would be dark, with low lighting, so no one would be able to notice whatever she couldn't cover. Besides, with a little alcohol in their systems, who would have the sense to focus on spots? Certainly not _her _oblivious friends.

Sakura sighed and moved away from the mirror. She walked straight over to her vanity and took a seat, her fingers circled round the rim of her wine glass and she drained the last amount of liquid with a grimace. Red wine had never been her thing; Sakura much preferred the sweet, yet vague taste of Rosé. But Ino was coming round soon and Ino positively lived off Red wine, so Red it was.

Tonight they would be celebrating Naruto and Sasuke's—finally—becoming jounin. It had taken a tremendous amount of work, but at last, they could join the rest of their friends and start taking on missions that suited their endowments. Which Sakura thought was almost perfect timing. With both those two gone, she would be able to push the boundaries farther, concerning a certain Hatake.

With a ring of Sakura's doorbell, she shot up, shook the thoughts and opened the door to a gorgeous looking Ino.

Let the night begin.

* * *

**4.** bottom's up, drinks down.  
_(a little dutch courage never hurt anyone!)_

The bar was positively rammed.

The second Sakura stepped through the door, she was met with the aroma of liquor and pulsing music. There were people _everywhere. _She and Ino had chosen to turn up fashionably late to miss the awkward silence, but now they were met with a full house. Sakura couldn't even see where her team was, let alone anyone else she may recognize.

"You get the drinks," Ino shouted in her ear, trying to rival her voice to the music, "I'll go find everyone!"

Sakura nodded, not attempting to do the same.

Ino disappeared through the crowd, her blonde hair bobbing like a golden waterfall as she moved. Sakura watched her as she was swallowed by a sea of moving bodies until she vanished completely. Then she sagged. Her heels were already digging into her feet and she felt self-conscious with her appearance. Ino had applied some lip-gloss to her lips before they left and all Sakura wanted to do was hungrily lick it off.

Sakura gave the people one determined look, then she shoved her way through the crowd.

During the process, she was elbowed several times in the rib, had a thousand people's feet treading on hers _and_ some grubby Herbert touched her bum! The cheek. Sakura didn't have the space to turn round and land a solid punch on whoever had done it, so instead she bore her teeth and _literally _shoved a path through these people. She landed a few elbows in peoples ribs as she did so too.

Once she was out, it felt like resurfacing from water.

Already there was perspiration slick on her skin and her body ached. Getting through that crowd was hard work. In fact, perhaps Kakashi should get them to do _that _as a workout. The thought brought a fond smile to her lips as she flopped into a bar stool. It was a feat there was any left actually, considering how crammed this place was (though some "good-natured" pummelling on her part did help).

The barman came over to her to her almost instantaneously, despite the broad male to her left—Sakura would have stressed how sexist that was, had she not been so relieved—and flashed her a dashing smile. He was probably about two, maybe three years her senior and had a set of pearly whites and a shock of blonde hair. Quite cheeky looking. In fact, he reminded her starkly of an older Naruto.

This put her off instantly.

"What can I get ya, pinky?"

_Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, _Sakura chanted, pulling a tight smile. "Two rum and cokes and two tequila shots," she left out the pleasantries. If he was going to be as immature as Naruto (if not more) then he could go sod himself. No pleases and thank-you's from this "pinky". The barman smirked, probably understanding, and left. The broad male to her left grunted, annoyed. Sakura shot him a sympathetic smile — it wasn't _her _fault she was born with breasts.

It took about fifteen minutes in total to get the drinks, and when she did, Sakura threw back the shot without a single hesitation. If she had to wait fifteen minutes, she wasn't about to waste any more time trying to battle her way through dancing people. She wiped her mouth without any thought to grace and slipped off the stool.

Three drinks in hand, Sakura was brutal with her shoving of people.

"Move! Move! Move! Woman with a temper here, _GET OUT THE WAY._"

Eventually, they understood (after she had kicked some boisterous moron in the shins for trying it on with her) and allowed her through without argument.

Finally. _Finally. _Sakura found the table with her team mates and friends. And Kakashi.

He was sat at the end, his foot propped up on a single stool—possibly saved for her?—and in his hands, surprise, surprise, was that familiar little book of his. Sakura sucked in a breath and walked up to them, drinks still intact in her hands. Ino took the single shot and a glass from her hands, a gleam in her eyes.

"You got shots? You cheeky cow!" Ino shouted, smirking.

"I've already done mine," Sakura explained, as everyone's eyes had now zoned in on her. "Anyway — well done you two!" she grinned at Naruto and Sasuke, the latter looking a little petulant and stuck between Ino and Kiba. Though she had already congratulated them both in a bone-crushing hug, she was suddenly overcome with good spirits.

"Let's have a drink for them both, now we're all here!" Kiba announced, holding up what looked to be a pint.

Sasuke scowled.

Naruto stood up, the complete opposite of his other-half, smiling and dancing, his drink slopping and spilling. "To me and bastard!"

Everyone lifted their drink high (except Kakashi, who raised his feebly) and drained them at the same time. The rum and coke went down Sakura's throat a treat. Everyone laid their empty glasses on the table and was laughing and pulling faces. Naruto, however, was pushing his way out the table, grabbing a red-tinged Hinata as he did so.

"It's time to dance," he said.

And thus, half the table was up and on the dance floor that vibrated with their joyous emotions.

Sakura was left with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Kakashi. She was the only girl. Suddenly, she felt a little weary.

"Aren't you so proud of him," Shikamaru nodded in the direction of a flailing Naruto.

"Oh. I am _so _proud," Sakura laughed.

Naruto had always been the life and sole of a party — his dancing, his laughing, his jokes; they all seemed to pull others in. He was a brilliant bright light that attracted even the sulkiest, i.e Sasuke. Though right now, Sasuke was brooding. He wasn't the "party-type" and quite evidently, he was having a terrible time.

Sakura knew exactly what would help.

An evil grin grew large across her face.

"Hey, Sasuke," she said coyly, gaining his dark eyes, "let's dance!"

Before he had a chance to outright object, she had grabbed his hand and hurled him up. He was too shocked to stop her, so before long, they were submerged in a flood of bodies. He looked positively _hilarious. _His eyes had grown wide, his body stiff and his lip wobbling only slightly. Sakura took a hold of his hands and began to move him to the music — he allowed her, but the look on his face was priceless.

"Cheer up, you grumpy old man!" she hollered over the music.

Sasuke glared, deeply unimpressed. "In case you haven't realized, Sakura, I don't exactly _do _festivities." he hissed, close to her ear.

Sakura reared backwards, staring at him. "Well. Have it your way then!" she let go of his hand, gave him a fleeting, cheeky smile and left him alone on the dance floor. To say Sasuke was mortified would be a grave understatement. Being left on the dance floor by _Sakura. _What a horrid cliché she had dumped him in!

* * *

It was like, half one? Or was it maybe two?

Sakura had drunk her weight in alcohol by this point and she could tell — just _tell _she was drunk. Her limbs felt heavy, her eyes hazy and her head groggy. How long had she spent on the dance floor? How long had she been in the bathroom with Ino and TenTen reapplying make-up? Heck. How long had she drunkenly slurred to both Shikamaru and Kakashi?

Vaguely, she could recall dancing on a table with Naruto.

He did a marvelously (tragic) impression of a "sexy" belly dancer.

But aside from the small details, the entire picture was jumbled. Time had fled, drinks had been thrown back. Everything was like some mashed up memory of incoherence. But aside from that, she had had a brilliant time. Though now, as she slumped back on a chair, Sakura wondered how long it would take for all this to come back up.

Kakashi was the only other person at the table — he was quite sober, from what she could make out. He hadn't really moved from that seat all evening, and from casual glances, she had watched him. Not once had his eyes laid on her. Not whilst she danced provocatively with Ino; not whilst she had danced with Sasuke and not whilst she had been on the table with Naruto. Disappointment tasted distinctively like rum.

"Kakashi," she mumbled, lifting her body up and resting her head on her arms.

"Mm?" at least he was polite? He had never outwardly ignored her. He had just been completely indifferent to her. After their last training session, she hadn't seen him around. It felt kind of weird now, as if they were back to square one. Before she had seen him half-naked, before she had pushed his boundaries.

Before she had fallen stupidly for her sensei.

"W-would you take me home?"

Sakura shifted her head to watch him, her eyelids drooping slightly. _God. _She was so tired.

Kakashi put down his book at analysed her coolly — his gaze felt different. "I told you to leave with Ino," he said.

"I know," Sakura pouted. "But... but I wanted to stay and dance and... I just wanna go to bed, Kakashi."

He leaned back and stretched, his muscles clicking into place from being sat down for so long. Sakura wondered why he had even showed up when he had spent the majority of the night alone. He had always been a solitary person and Sakura wished desperately to punch down his walls. Yeah, sure, she wanted to fuck his brains out—

—but there was more the Kakashi than excellent sex, wasn't there?

"Come on then," he signalled for her to stand, sending her a weak eye-crease. Sakura tried to stand and failed miserably. She buckled. But, thankfully, before her face hit wood, Kakashi had caught her in a firm grip. The contact sent a jolt through her. "Take them off," he nodded at her heels when she pulled a face. Oh. Sakura almost giggled. What the hell was wrong with her?

She slid out of her heels. Kakashi took them both in his fingers, then guided her body out of the now-spacious bar.

The contact felt nice. Warm, comfy, natural. As if he did this every weekend. Guiding his lady-companion out of a bar whilst she is blind drunk. Yeah, Sakura kinda liked the sound of that (except maybe the part where she's stinking drunk). Even so, she liked _this. _Liked that Kakashi was willing to give up his time to take her home.

"Kakashi," Sakura looked up at him as they exited the bar, into a warm morning.

"Sakura?"

"...Thank you."

* * *

He had kept his fingers tight on her forearm the entire way.

A few times Sakura had stumbled and he had steadied her without a bat of an eyelash. Sakura couldn't help but marvel in him sometimes. He was cool, he was calm, he was collected. But he was compassionate too. The subtle way he never let her slip and the way his fingers would casually rub her arm to keep some comfort. It wasn't an act, she could tell.

Kakashi cared — however misguided he chose to show it, it was still there.

So they arrived at her doorstep with good timing. Her heels still hung from his free hand, whilst the other moved to her shoulder. Sakura spent about five minutes digging in her bag for her keys, and when she found them, she fumbled for even more time trying to get them in the door. It wasn't until he removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it over her hands that she stopped trying.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

Sakura shot him a glare (it probably looked a little sloppy though, considering how intoxicated she was). "Oh? Aren't you just _so _considerate, _sensei,_" she slurred, jutting out her chin to prove a point. What point, she didn't know. But his amused expression told her she hadn't exactly made said point.

Kakashi stopped her fingers from fumbling with the keys and took them from her. "I'm not trying to undermine you, Sakura." he said it smoothly, like it wasn't supposed to be some kind of warped apology. Sakura looked away, allowing him to open her door. When it swung open to reveal her apartment, she did not move.

"Kakashi..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

He didn't say anything in return, so she looked back at him. Kakashi had his hand shoved deep into his loose pants (crazy, isn't it, that he's wearing something else) looking almost stiff. Sakura's eyes traveled across his face—hitai-ate removed and flops of silver covering his sharingan, mask still present—and sucked in a breath.

_Do I dare? _The thought sprang unbidden through her drunken mind, and of course, it was a good idea _then._

She took a step forward — he didn't move backward.

Then she lifted herself onto her toes and literally went in for the kill.

Except, at the last minute he turned his face, so her lips landed clumsily on his cheek. For a second, she was disorientated (_is this his lips?_) but then she realized with morbid understanding that — no, these were not his lips. And god-fucking-dammit, this was his cheek.

Rejection settled in like a slap to her heated face and she pulled away abruptly, almost falling over in the process.

Kakashi caught her again, but he kept a reasonable distance.

That stung too.

"Oh _god, _I'm sorry!" it came out loud, fast, almost a panicked choke. "I-I'm so sorry..."

Sakura's heart was hammering with force into her chest, as if it wanted to escape her very body. Hell, she wanted to bloody join it. This was painful, she wanted to get inside her apartment and slam the door on his face, she wanted to cry and she wanted to kick something (preferably him). But mostly. Mostly, she just _wanted_ him.

But she did none of the above. Instead, she just took a calming breath and whispered, "Please forget I did that," and then she finally looked at him. He was still stood in the same position, still unflinching. "I—would you like to come inside?"

Lord knows what possessed her to ask such an absurd question at such an absurd time, but whatever. Nothing could sting worse than the rejection of a kiss. Nothing.

In answer, he took her shoulders in his hands and guided her in.

It was a miracle.

The sounds of her heels hitting the floor and the door being shut relieved her. Kakashi took her shoulders once more and guided her right into her bedroom, stopping in the centre of her room. He turned her around and stared at her silently for a moment. Then: "You really have no idea how to handle your drink, do you."

"I would blame Ino and her influences," she began, "but that wouldn't be telling the truth, and you always taught us to tell the truth."

Kakashi chuckled. She didn't start this time. "I'm glad you listened to at least _one _thing I told you," he removed his hands and then said, frowning, "Do you need help with your dress or..." and damn could she tell he was squirming inside. Sakura almost smirked.

"Maybe just a little?"

Though still drunk, Sakura knew she had enough brains to remove her clothes but... but this was just more fun. Kakashi shrugged, nonchalant, and reached forwards with his hands. They grasped at the ends of her dress and she lifted her arms, waiting for the material to go over. When it didn't, she creased her brows and stared down at him fingers.

They were braced to her material, sure, but they ceased to move.

She was about to say something when he began to lift, so Sakura shrugged too and allowed the dress over her head. It fell to the floor without recognition from either party. Kakashi's hands trailed down the sides of her body, coming to rest at her waist. The moment was so quick, she almost didn't notice — but that would have been impossible.

His skin on hers left a branded mark. For the brief time their bodies were joined, Sakura felt as if she may fall, may float. May hit the ground hard.

Nothing was certain, nothing mattered, nothing but this moment.

Then it ended.

"Get into bed," he ordered. "I'll go make you some tea."

He left the bedroom and Sakura blinked, once, twice, three times before she came to the notion that that definitely _did _happen. Her in her underwear and him with his hands on her body. Them. Together. It had happened. No matter what he said now, she would always have this against him. Always. Always. Always.

Sakura got into bed as told and pulled her sheets up, breathing in the smell.

Kakashi returned with her tea and left soon afterwards.

No goodbye, no eye-crease, no nothing.

Nothing but the lasting feel of his fingertips upon her skin.

* * *

**notes4**: in my experience, nothing is really certain when i'm drunk. it's all just one big mess. so i'm trying to convey that here. sakura is disorientated. a little bold, too.

_thank you all for your reviews/faves. *hugs'n'kisses'n'shit*_


	5. the blaming game

**notes1**: i like angry confrontation. i think it's about time sakura got angry and started pointing the finger.  
**notes2**: this is quite short as it's just anger and slowly understanding. i'm just setting up some things here. so yeah.  
**notes3**: the next chapter will be in kakashi's pov, as i want you all to see him slowly, slowly slipping. so the "tips" will be on hold.

it's halloween tomorrow so HAPPEE HALLOWEEN YA'LL. loveyouallmuchly.

**title**: weak-willed & weak-kneed  
**summary**: the blaming game

* * *

weak-willed & weak-kneed

#

Sakura was fuming.

In fact, she had been fuming for an entire week.

And the only way Sakura knew (had been taught) to take her anger out, was in the form of a kunai embedded deep within a tree. So that's what she was doing — had been doing for a week now. It wasn't much helping, really. But when she imagined his face in the centre of the tree. Well. _That _helped immensely. But then she would feel irrationally bad and go dig out the kunai and smooth down the tree.

As if it was really his face.

But everything he had said—had _done—_was on repeat. All those daft tips Ino had given her... they were crashing at her like harsh waves. None worked. Not properly, anyway. So there was rejection and there was shame and there was embarrassment. It was almost suffocating to be around herself these days. Because every thought was him and every action was riddled with pain and anger.

No wonder her two team mates had avoided her like the plague.

(except now, of course—they had to find her eventually).

"Sakura..." Naruto was stood in her line of vision, blocking the tree she was currently destroying.

The crease in his eyebrows was of concern and the way he looked at her. It was almost enough to rile her up some more. She did _not _need pity.

"What?" Sakura prompted. Though the sharp edges were in her words. Naruto did not relent. He never had done before, so why now?

"Well..." he looked quickly at Sasuke, who was just left of her eye line, arms crossed and face blank, "Well. We're worried about you."

Sakura laughed mirthlessly. "Worried? Why would you be worried about me," she said, _too _chirpy. Almost insanely. "I'm fine. Perfectly"—she threw another kunai, just missing Naruto's head by an inch—"_fine._"

Both males exchanged looks. Sasuke had an eyebrow raised, as if to contradict her and Naruto was chewing his lip, attempting to find the right words. He said nothing for all of five seconds. It wasn't until Sasuke finally stepped up to stop him in his fumbling for words, did Sakura roll her eyes. As if anything Sasuke said would "save" her — his experience with woman was about as awful as they came.

"You're being ridiculous," was his first try. Sakura just stared at him. _Point proven, _she thought blandly. He had no idea how to console her, "And you're making a fool out of yourself. Stop it, Sakura."

The bitter laugh started both boys. "Please don't encourage me to kick the shit out of you, Sasuke," and it was the way she said it all friendly-like, that had Sasuke in slight shock, "Because I would absolutely love to use your face as a target."

Before either boys could say a thing to her pleasant threat, there was a _poof _of smoke and out appeared Kakashi. The very devil they were talking about. Sakura stared at him too, thinking: _well, you talk about the devil, and thus he will appear. _How ironic. She didn't need to be a rocket scientist to see that the tension had suddenly lifted. Sasuke was avoiding everyone's eye; Naruto was giving Sakura a look that clearly said 'I'm sorry' and Kakashi seemed almost impenetrable. As always.

"Can we have a moment?" Kakashi asked both males, who shot him looks.

Naruto held up his hands and said, "That's fine by us," both him and Sasuke turned round and walked through the forest. Before they were out of ear shot, however, Sakura heard Naruto mutter _"I do not envy him."_

* * *

**5.** take out all your anger on him  
_(lord knows he deserves it!)_

"What do you want, Kakashi?" Sakura got straight to the point. Despite not being ready for this just yet, her anger was fuelling her confidence.

He didn't respond immediately. He just walked over to his usual boulder and leaned against it, his arms crossed and his face blank. "I just came to see if you were all right."

Sakura did the same insane-toneless laugh, throwing her head back for good measure. "Puh-_lease,_" she dragged the word out sarcastically, "Don't act like you care, it's really not like you."

Kakashi just stared at her for a moment. He did nothing—he said nothing. It was as if she was talking to the boulder as opposed to her former sensei. The silence lasted longer than she would have liked. "I can understand why you may think that," he finally said. "But even so, I think you may be overreacting."

"I am _not _overreacting!" Sakura said shrilly. "It's always gotta be my fault! Not yours! Why do you always have to make someone else out to be the bad person, even without saying it!"

"I never implied it was your fault."

Before she even realised it, she was stalking towards him. "Oh, you don't even need to say it," she declared bitterly. "It's all over you—the way you hardly look at me, the way you barely speak to me. The way you turned your cheek when I tried to kiss you... the way _you _touched _me _and then stormed out of my apartment afterwards as if to wipe your very hands clean from me." she was panting, breathless. But the fire was still burning hot.

Kakashi uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through his hair—he looked uncomfortable. "I—"

But she was cutting in because she really wasn't finished. "You know what, Kakashi? I think you're fucking scared," Sakura said. "Scared of caring about someone and having your perfect little life ruined."

He stopped short. He wasn't slouching any more, but standing just as tall and stiff as she was. "What do you mean — '_my perfect little life_'," he suddenly sounded quite severe, as if she had crossed the line somehow. But Sakura didn't cared. "You should know well enough by now that my life is hardly perfect."

Sakura had no sympathy. "Maybe you should do something about it then, instead of moping around your apartment, reading pornography and being so bloody hard to understand!" she rasped out, breathing so heavy she was afraid she may burst, "And... and fucking let someone in once in a while."

They stood in silence. Each of them staring hard at each other, like the answers to their problems stood between them. Like the heated air between them may spark something useful—but no. Nothing was helping. His proximity was giving her tingles and his very presence had her on edge, but she was angrier than she had been in forever. So his presence wasn't about to change that. Sakura was mad. Fuming. Raging.

Kakashi slouched his shoulders and clicked his back, probably trying to relax the tension. "There are things you can't understand," he said, as if this was a perfectly reasonable explanation for his distance. "Things... things I'd rather not divulge to anyone. It's nothing personal."

Another toneless laugh from Sakura. "You talk to me as if I'm still twelve years old," but it wasn't said in spite. "Still think I won't be able to handle your problems—won't be able to understand your issues. It's frustrating to be treated so unfairly, to be talked down upon by the one person I want to care for."

"You don't want to care for me," Kakashi responded dully, "You just want to fuck me."

_Ah, _Sakura thought, _so at least he knows I'd like to do that. _To be caught out so boldly was quite humiliating, but she way way past that with Kakashi now. So Sakura just nodded weakly. "I did," she sighed, "I _do,_" Sakura quickly corrected, upon his raised eyebrow. "But... but there's more to you than great sex. I know this. I've known this for ages."

He didn't say anything, so Sakura did. "You are scared, aren't you?"

She looked up at him and examined his half-face; he looked exhausted. Probably annoyed with her. Probably wanting to just leave. But as his visible eye met hers he gave a weak, almost inaudible chuckle. "I've always admired your ability to read people, Sakura," he said softly, a tinge of teasing there, "But right now I'd rather not be examined."

The fight in her sagged completely. The fire extinguished and the anger seemed to simmer. He was so difficult. After everything they had been through she had neglected to think of _his _priorities. Didn't consider his feelings much (because since when did Hatake Kakashi have feelings?) and now... now she felt stupid and bad. Guilty for pushing so much.

"This isn't your fault," he said, as if reading her mind. "This isn't either of our faults," he took a moment to still himself. Shoved his hands in his pockets and gave her an eye crease. "It's okay to be attracted to someone—natural. But as you already know, I'm different. I'll only hurt you. I can't do that to you, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "I get it," but she wished she didn't. "But, as silly as this sounds, I do like you. I suppose at first it was a bid to get into your boxers but now," she pulled herself together and smiled, "Now it's more."

"I'm sorry," was all he offered, as he disappeared in a puff of familiar smoke.

But Sakura didn't listen. She just said, with more resolve than ever, "We'll find a way."


End file.
